Fallen
by 96bittersweetblackcat
Summary: "I've never felt like this before. I've been trying to figure it out it feels similar to lust,but its funny because I always thought that sin was more destructive and horribly ugly. What do you call it? With a shaky voice he replied " Desire. Longing."
1. Chapter 1 :Preview

**Prolog**

**Summary: "I've never felt like this before. I've been trying to figure it out it feels similar to lust,but its funny because I always thought that sin was more destructive and horribly ugly. What do you call it? With a shaky voice he replied " Desire. Longing."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All rights belong to the original owners.**

**Authors notes: Hey guys :D well currently I'm stuck with writers block :{ so The Bitter Black Cat will be on hold for a little while. Meanwhile im currently reading this awesome book! Its called Vampire Mine which gave me inspiration to write this!So yea read!**

* * *

_Though out the many years that Hibari Kyoya has been living he can roughly say its been around 400yrs. But though out these years Kyoya has concluded that he's a cold-hearted old bastard. As he slowly watches his fellow vamps - those poor bastards- fall into the hardships called love,like a love sick pup following its owner. But not Kyoya! He knows if he were to fall in love he to will be a pathetic herbivore and fall into weakness._

**Until Chrome Dokuro…**

**She is an angel cast down by the heavens for disobedience. Trapped in the mortal world in a mortal form she finds hope and perhaps a protector in Hibari Kyoya a vampire whos past haunts him in the form of darkness. Chrome vows to help Kyoya out from the darkness of his own heart in hopes of getting back into heaven, but she begins to have… feelings. Will this cause her to be fallen angel forever or has she found her new heaven? Or will they both be damned to damnation in the pits of hell?**

* * *

**So whatcha gus think? Should I contuine or not? Also remember to vote for The Bitter Black Cat. Till next time chio!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet Hibari

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't ask!**

**Authors notes:** _**"talk"** _and_** '**thoughts'_ **ok guys its my first time writing a vampire fic (yuck) sorry I love werewolf's better but I feel that if between the two Hibaris seems more fit for a vampire so enjoy! Warning slight OCCness! Gomen :/ hope you like it!Ps. There all old but for fake human years all the girls except bianchi (shes 34)are in their late 20s(upto you on their ages) all the guys will be in there late 30s except the arcobaleno (their in mid 40s)also the extra characters are in late 20s except the kids (Futa doesn't count but he'll be 19)**

* * *

For the past five hundred and ninety five years of existence it has occurred to in regarding himself,** THE** infamous Kyoya Hibari was indeed a old cold-hearted bastard. In the past centuries or so Hibari has watched his family members (even though he wont admit it aloud that they are)-those poor bastards- fall into the traps of love. But not he at least not again…. Since it was his fault that he lost his wife and kid. It seems that since than his days have been more.. _Secluded_… he made it more of a point to be alone than ever.

As he was heading toward the _bosses_ house he couldn't help but, to scowl at himself for even going to such a crowded place in the first place. The only reason he was going in the first place was because the _boss_ had insisted on him going to celebrate his birthday which really wasn't that much a bother _'tch yea right' _smirked Hibari.

With each passing year it has seems that his moods have gotten worse plus the need to be alone more often has a occurred alot more often. But since than the older vamps teased him by telling him that the reason for his mood swings is that its just because he's going though a mid-life crisis that supposedly all of them had gone through it. Apparently, hitting the mid-millennium marker can make even the most stalwart of vamps into a mid life crisis. _'Bull crap.'_ Reborn and Colonnello were older than him and they both seemed content with there lives. _'They're happily married.'_ shoving that thought aside. He'll be damned if he ever falls into that kind of insanity.

* * *

Hibari's perfectly fine with being a old cold-hearted bastard. In fact hes perfectly good at it. As he walked past the flower beds he walked up to a door of a mansion. After slipping his card in for ID he made his way toward the main hall way. Out of habit he began searching the whole house to make sure Tsuna and his family were safe.

_ He has been watching over them for ten years, as a KHR employee,at first as the head of security at Namimori but in the recent years as a personal body guard. Since Tsuna is the inventor of blood works which is a substitute for real blood in which a vamp wont have to rely on the humans for blood and is also the proud mafia boss to the Vongola. Which made him an easy target for the Vendice who believe that such things are an insult to their kind and possibly a threat to their life style. But the hatred went further than that back in 1491 the Vendice thought it as an insult to god if he were to transform a cowardess monk into a bloodthirsty vamp. But he refused to be evil and formed his own group of good vamps to fight against the Vendice and protect humanity. He had found Hibari dying on a war field untill he changed him_.

He owed Tsuna his existence and insanity. For without him letting him keep Tsunas family safe. Which gave him a noble purpose in which it makes him forget about being a cold-hearted bastard, but of course he'll_ never admit it to herbivore boss himself._ As he snapped out of his thoughts he looked around. Kitchen empty, dinning room empty, nurses room empty, which left the backyard. As it came into view he spotted Kyoko with the kids Lambo and I-pin. Since the day they were born they are the closest, he can say to having any kids of his own for if anyone were to damage a hair on their heads _he'll bite someone to death._

* * *

Kyoko had light brown eyes which seemed to dance with life while her hair was a slight between reddish orange and brown. She was wearing a white sun dress with white flip-flops as she was finished gathering flowers she finally took notice of Hibaris presence. **"oh hey** **Hibari!"** beamed a happy Kyoko **"if your looking for Tsuna he's busy! he said and I quote " if he does show up tell him to hurry up and report with Gokudera and meet the other guardians in the conference room and please try not to get into fights beacause the last one you had took me forever to do the paper work"(giggles)** **and than he took off to stop a fight between big brother and Fran (sigh) those two will never get along."** With a gruff nod he took off into the direction where the conference room was. _'Hopefully this wasn't a waste'_

* * *

Hey guys is it good? I've recently took somewhat grammar lessons lol not really but hopefully it has gotten better. Ok guys I need ya votes on who reborn is going to be married to and also for Haru as well!so to vote check out my profile! The most votes win! Chio!


	3. Chapter 3 : The beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All rights belong to the original owners.**

_**Authors notes: Important news flash! Since the recent events regarding this site have become quite restricting so, in regards to that this is from one author to another. They are taking down any stories with too much violence, yaoi, yuri and other traits inappropriate for the younger writers or viewers. If a story has said traits there is a possibility that it might shut down.**_

_**There are ways to help.**_

_**There is an author called DarkHeartInTheSky. Go to her profile and you will see a petition. I already signed it. It doesn't take up much of your time but it helps us prove that we writers have the freedom to write whatever we want. This include translators, readers and even beta readers. Even they can make a difference.**_

_** Ps. This is coped but its not mine its from skylarkofthemoon recent story that's all done and said on with the story!**_

* * *

As the skylark walked in the hallway he could see the screens monitor in the next room. So once again out of habit he checked it and saw Father Toimote inside the chapel giving his final blessing in the prayer that they happen to be saying. As he watched his fellow vamps exit he could see all of his fellow family members _(or the rest of the Vongola guardians as the rest of the allied mafia members liked to call them)_ as well as the allied bosses and their families leave. _'Tch so that's where those herbivores were'_ grumbled an frustrated Hibari as he watched all his friends leave. It seems that nearly all of them have a wife at there side. _'Those poor fools they_ _each fell in the pits of love.'_ As he was lost in his own thoughts he figured he might as well head towards the conference room and watch a little TV till the rest of the guardians show up.

Inside the conference room was a large oval table with three chairs on each side except for the head of the table where there was a big chair in place for the boss. On the opposite side of the big chair was a giant flat screen TV hanging on the pale colored wall. As for the rest of the room it was just a dull color of beige but in the far corner of the room was a mini fridge filled with baggies of blood work and a couple of stashes of stored meat for the meat-eaters _(shifters)_ just in case they come with them for a mission.

Across the fridge is a small table with a vase filled with aster and anthurium with a couple of gladiolus as its center. As for why it is there was only because of the females in the family. Manly Haru about the room being bland and ugly, so with much persuasion, ok maybe not a whole lot manly because of Kyoko _(the woman has her husband wrapped around her finger) _the herbivore boss finally cave to his wife thus the reason for the said vase. Chuckling to himself as he sat in his chair Hibari turned on the flat screen.

Once he did a bat appeared on the screen seeming to fly out from the white background underneath it had the words bold in black The Nightly News seeing that it was just the news he turn the mute button off. **"As for the last bit of news we have received news from a** **vamp in Los Angeles who believes he saw the Vendice several nights ago."** As the newscaster looked up from his papers he said "** I'm afraid we cannot conform this report at this time."**

Hibari snorted. Last week a vamp claimed that he saw them in the hills of Russia. Than the week before that was in forests of Mississippi. Over the past years the Vendice had become the nightmare to the vampire world. **"And the concludes tonight's news. Remember** **to keep watching to keep up dated on all the vampires news on DVN the worlds leading network for vampires."** _'Tch it's the only vampire network'_ snorted Hibari as he muted it when the credits began to roll. As he turned his head to per into the hallway he could see Father Toimote who seemed to be talking in what appears to be a deep conversation with Tsuna who just solemnly shock his head in response. After a final handshake Tsuna left in the oppisite direction of the hall which left Father Toimote heading toward his way _'damn'_ Hibari inwardly cursed as the priest headed in his direction. After realizing whats about to come Hibari quickly shifted his weight so that he could face the t.v but, sadly he couldn't ignore him or pretend he wasn't there so with a groan he faced his chair toward the door.

* * *

**"Can I help you father?"** The priest smiled as he entered the room greatfull for the greeting he looked at Hibari.**" Hibari its good to see you again"** grinned the priest. **" Well are going to stand there all day or sit?"** asked Hibari.

**"Ah yes I think I will…"** with a slight monition he quickly sat in the bosses chair **"did you see** **the mass?"** with a nod Hibari replied **"I saw some of it but not the beginning I was doing a perimeter search." **

**"Your always so very vigilant"** Farther said with a slight smile on the corners of his lips and a slight sparkle in his eyes as if he knew a great secert unknown to Hibari. Even though his age has worn him down over the years the old priests eyes still showed his youthful spunk burning behind his brown eyes.

**"Tsuna and his family are very lucky to have you."** While shifting his weight Hibari said **" The herbivore is very important."** At the mention of Tsuna his smile had widened **"you are all important in** **the eyes of the Lord. Which reminds me, you volunteered to guard the church.** **Yet I have not once seen you come to mass for months now."** Hibari winced inwardly. He should have known this was coming. **"I'm concerned about you,"** the priest continued **"I believe it may be my imangination but, its seems you have become more and more isolated these days and…unhappy in the last few years. Tsuna agrees-"**

**" You talked to Tsuna about me?"**Hibari snapped with anger held in his bright gray scarlet eyes. The priests eyes had widened but he stayed put where he was seated, having dealt with Hibari before the priest knows if he would want this conversation to contunie he'd have to show no fear in the eyes if the skylark and sat put. After feeling a little guilty for losing control over his emoitions and acting like a herbivore (which he'll never admit) he calmed down a bit. **"Tsuna tells me your reaching your six-hundredth birthday,"** Father Toimote said in a soothing voice as if he was putting a new born to sleep**"I've heard it can cause feelings of depression-"**

**"Bullcrap I'll bite you to death"**

**"-or anger"** he finally said as he looked at Hibari with a pointed look.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! lol Sorry its short but the noticed is a must. So I hope you guys help. Also the results have came back and the winner is….Aria!thanks to ones who voted or message me! The next voting will be Who should be Hibaris so called best friend? So let the voting began remember either if you vote message me k! also here are kyokos reasons for the flowers Aster means patience,gladiolus means strength of character, and Authurium means hospitality. Ps I forgot to mention there will talk about god, religion, ect. But if you have any comments, questions, concerns message me or leave it in the for reading!:D**


	4. Chapter 4 : The news

**Summary: "I've never felt like this before. I've been trying to figure it out it feels similar to lust,but its funny because I always thought that sin was more destructive and horribly ugly. What do you call it? With a shaky voice he replied " Desire. Longing."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except myself Xp**

_Flashback: **" You talked to Tsuna about me?"**Hibari snapped. The priests eyes had widened but he stayed put. After feeling a little guilt which he'll never admit he calmed down a bit. **"Tsuna tells me your reaching your six-hundredth birthday,"** Father Toimote said in a soothing voice **"I've heard it can cause feelings of depression-"**_

_**"Bullcrap I'll bite you to death"**_

_**"-or anger"** he finally said as he looked at Hibari with a pointed look._

* * *

**"Look I fear that your shutting yourself from others to much which might be causing you to feel more isolated than usual. Despite the fact that you hate crowding you'd usually still make it a point to be around but, these days I fear that its getting worse. Do you feel lonely and isolated?"**

_'Not isolated enough it seems.'_ which is the exact reason for him not wanting to talk about this subject. so he can avoid this type of conversation with the head preist. With a huff Hibari pushed his bangs out of the way. **" Its not the same, everyone's getting married these days."** As if he was suddenly struck with an idea Father Toimote quickly sat up in seat and gave a stern look and said **" I heard that you disapprove of everyones relationships with mortals? Is this true?"** With an glare Hibari simply said **" I don't want them to be miserable and lonely but, they don't know the risks that they are taking. For us vamps our prime goal is to keep our race a secret from mortals so that no harm shale bestow upon either race. But what'd they do? They go and exploit us by flaunting it… to.. too what mortal women!**

With a sigh Father Toimote pinched the brisk of his nose and look pointedly at Hibari with a slight grin. **"Hibari their in love."** After hearing this Hibari merely snorted. **"Don't you also believe in love?"** Upon hearing LOVE he felt as if he got shot with an arrow through his heart. Of course he believed, hell he most defiantly believed all right. Love was a B****. After watching him closely the priest spoke **"If you feel that lonely than why don't you come to communion?"** _'Damn this priest never gives up.'_

* * *

Upon popular belief Hibari was supposedly raised by wolfs or by really stricked miltary parents because of his rage and anger (probably because of the all the threats he gave to the others about peace and quiet or maybe because he was simply annoyed?) but, for most they go for the popular wolf theory more (must be because of the catch phase I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH). Which of neither of the two threoys is actually true because when growing up Hibari was raised as a gentlemen believe it or not. He even was taught that shall he ever go to communion he'd have to go to confession first (basically he was given a choice as to what religion he wanted to believe,or live with).

Suddenly snapping out of his thoughts (and hopefully just in time so that the preist wont nag) he heard the priest speak **" I can always set an appointment for you."** Quickly realizing where this was going Hibari quickly snapped back **"Don't have time I'm busy"** as if sensing what he was up to the priest quickly retorted **"I'm sure Tsuna will give you an day off"** _'damn he's good'_ **"no thanks."**

**"How about next Friday at six I'm sure you'll be free then." "I confess nothing."** With a sigh the priest pushed his glasses up to the brim of his nose as if he was reading a book in Hibaris face. **"Fine you win for now, but don't think I'll let you off easy next time. Besides I'll always be on your side whether you like it or not I don't scare off easy. I'm pretty sure theres nothing I have seen."** Trying not to brake his façade Hibari simply snorted _'yea right'_ feeling the meeting was finally over he looked at the priest and mentioned towards the door indicating that the meeting was indeed over.

Chuckling to himself the priest spoke once more **"ah always a men of a few words as always (chuckling) I like that."** Dropping the subject the priest let a smirk grace his features upon standing but as he was about to leave he took one last look at the t.v.** "Hey is it me or does that woman look familiar? Oh wasn't she the one who tried to wreak havoc at Colonnello and Lal's engagement party? Whats her name again? Umm, it was like a flower….umm Ren? No?"** Feeling even more agitated for the priest not leaving sooner Hibari said **" Iris Hepburn. She used to work for Byakuran but, now she works for a live show called On air with a vampire."**

As the both sat the there a message appeared at the bottom of the screen it had stated that she'll now be interviewing her mystery guest. As the cam faced towards her one could tell she was hicked up for whatever it was she was about to show. After looking at her frantic talking she semed to be pointing towards her back and after a while the cam went into wide view it looked in the direction of her as the shadowy figure was standing behind her. As she finally moved Hibari could feel the anger boil up in him as he roughly stood up **"bloody hell!"** as Hibari quickly ran to retrieve the remote he turned up the volume.

**"-it is an honor to have you guys here Vendice!"**

_**To be continued…. maybe?**_

* * *

**Yay updates!sorry guys but right now im manly focusing on The Bitter Black Cat so at the moment this story will slightly be on put hold or at the very least updated really really slowly than the rest. But fear not! Chrome will make her appearance! Thanks to those who reviewed who knows I might updated this one faster than the others depending on popular in demand. Chio! Remember review!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Meet Chrome part 1

**Authors notes: hey guys! Im really stuck with writers block for my other story because the plot is sorta lost but no fear ill find a way! Now on with the story. Also thanks again Mayanmoonflower for reviewing and supporting my storys! I cant wait to read yours and thanks to the reviewer too because you guys are awesome!XD**

_As the both sat the there a message appeared at the bottom of the screen it had stated that she'll now be interviewing her mystery guest. As the cam faced towards her one could tell she was hiked up for whatever it was she was about to show. After looking at her frantic talking she seemed to be pointing towards her back and after a while the cam went into wide view it looked in the direction of her as the shadowy figure was standing behind her. As she finally moved Hibari could feel the anger boil up in him as he roughly stood up **"bloody hell!"** as Hibari quickly ran to retrieve the remote he turned up the volume._

_**"-it is an honor to have you guys here Vendice!"**_

_**To be continued…. maybe?**_

* * *

As he turned up the volume he could feel his blood boil in his predator veins as he watched the scene before him. **"So this is what Bermuda looks like?"** asked a very shocked priest. As he watched the scene before him unfold of the said women interviewing the mysterious men standing next to her. As quickly as Hibari could he told father in a hash tone** " tell the others that I went to DVN ( digital vampire network)"** he said as he quickly teleported.

* * *

If one word were to describe this feeling bubbling in Chromes chest she would say it would be between remorseful and rage. The poor little death angel was so….well confused. Why did she have to take peoples lives when she can barley even hurt a fly?All she ever wanted was to heal others.

It was all because her so called_ 'boss' _Demon Spade had gave her another job even though she was on break at the time he had insisted that she take these jobs because he and the others were_ "busy". _Its not the fact that she has to work _(take lives ok well maybe its that)_ but, the simple fact that not only did she have to take the nuns lives but, the children as well.

* * *

You see it was a simple job as a death angel or what mortals liked to call them grim reapers sometimes even shinigami. For as to how the death angels even exsisted (some at the dawn of time were created that way)or it all depended on the big guys decision but, usually they become one after finding out the type of death they have experienced if its either suicide or by a very harsh or violent death. After finding out the type of death the big guy in charge makes a decision on whether or not their decent people for the job afterwards their memories are immediately erased so that it wont effect them in their work but, in some cases some angels have "habits" from their past lives even though they don't remember why they do it sometimes it just happens. So when it does happen those _"special angels" _are given certain jobs, which is later told to the bosses of their quirks and is immediately put to work for jobs. But, sometimes they were given other positions such as a healer, a guradian angel,or a become a heavenly host and they can even get demoted.

As for what their job is it was very simple because all they had to do was take souls and guide them to the judgment gate and leave them. The judgment gate is where the death angels take the souls after they have permitly left the body after death and 'it' decides where the place they shall go be it either haven or hell. The death angels don't even know any other addition information about whats in it or what goes on in there because usually it was never needed. On a regular basis they get jobs by the head boss and once they receive their orders they take off to complete it.

Now the jobs were never hard for Chrome except when it came to children. She always had a soft spot for children dying (always wanting to heal them or stall their deaths)but, the boss had always given her special jobs because of her quirk. In another words Chrome was a _"special angel" _because something bad had happened when she had died but, what ever it was involved children and cats. So every time she would get near either or she'd immediately react in a horrible way but, with children it wasn't that bad but still…

After snapping out of her thoughts Chrome saw the dying nuns trying to protect the kids. _'Gosh I dislike this very much but, it must be done' she thought_ with a sad smile on her face. As she approached the nun the nun tried lifting her head and broke down crying. **"please help me"** wept the nun. **"shhh, its going to be ok. Your in Fathers hands now and he'll take real good care of you"** and with that the nun looked at chrome and slowly closed her eyes but, not before asking **"who ar- or what are you?"** with a steady look Chrome replied **" im a death angel."**

* * *

As Hibari was making his way to the forest he couldn't help but recall the events that took place when he went to the studio.

**~flashback~**

_As Hibari arrived at the studio he rushed inside through the open doors carrying his toffas in his hands he made his way back stage. While smirking he could hear the gasps and panic through the people he passed on his way to the backstage. Once he was there he spotted a random actor and quickly grabbed him and started shaking him._

_**"ill bite you to death if you don't tell where iris is"** growled Hibari. As the man stammered he said **"I'll call security!"** with a frustrated growl Hibari said **" I am security."**_

_As if on cue the producer heard the commotion and rushed towards Hibari and with a sigh he spoke **" whats this all about? Is this about the stupid interview with the vendice isn't it? I knew it!I told that damn girl it would cause trouble."**_

_As Hibari let go of the actor the two men looked at each other and gave each other insidious looks. **"look all I know is that she threw a hissy fit when I said she couldn't interview them here. I told her to take a few days off. Then the next thing I know shes sending me a DVD of her interview-** even before the producer said anymore Hibari interrupted him and asked **" from where?"**_

_But before the man had a chance to say anymore Gokudera and the rest of the guardians had barged in with their box weapons out_.

**…to be continued maybe?**

* * *

**Yay!chapter finished!lol had to put a cliffhanger XD and as promised Chrome appeared! and the others are as well! i hope i gave enough infor regarding Chrome. Hopefully its not that bad lol anyways please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Meet Chrome part 2

_As Hibari let go of the actor the two men looked at each other and gave each other insidious looks. **"look all I know is that she threw a hissy fit when I said she couldn't interview them here. I told her to take a few days off. Then the next thing I know shes sending me a DVD of her interview-** even before the producer said anymore Hibari interrupted him and asked **" from where?"**_

_But before the man had a chance_ to_ say anymore Gokudera and the rest of the guardians had barged in with their box weapons out._

_…**to be continued maybe?**_

* * *

**A/n: sorry it took forever **** but, its ok updating will slowly happen!lol Mayanmoonflower yes she indeed is and will be more sexier! that's why after this and the next chapter ill switch it to Rated M lol you'll see. also i still have writers block but...who knows? Now on with the story!**

* * *

_**"Where is Bermuda and the rest of the Vendice?"** the storm guardian asked as the rest of the gang consisting of Takeshi, Ryohei, and Basil as they followed in tow._

_As if nothing happened the producer continued on **" I honestly don't know."** As if realizing something for the first time the producer looked towards Gokudera and asked **"Hey I remember you guys arent you the ones who helped us with the whole Mist mafia incident. Your from the Vongola family."**_

_Since Gokudera wasn't answering or even bothering to look his way,Yamamoto stepped in and spoke **"hahaha Im sorry for the inconvenience but, Im Takeshi Yamamoto and this here is Gokudera. And you are?"**_

_**"Im Hikaru Hoshi, station producer."** After he said this gokudera quickly asked **" are you in anyway helping the vendice?"** upon hearing those words the man roughly shook his **"No I am not in anyway! Look all I know is that Iris wanted to air here but, I declined so I sent her on vacation! And then the next thing I know we get a box sent from California! I believe it was Hollywood too."**_

_**"Damnit! I bet that was nights ago too! He must be long gone since then"** with a tired sigh Gokudera looked at the rest and calmly then looked back at the man and asked **" can you give us the tape than?"**_

_As the man looked back at him he calmly replied **"yea sure i will. i'll get right on it,"** as swiftly as he could he finally left. As soon as the coast was clear Gokudera had started barking out orders. **"Baseball freak he might go to his previous locations so, I want you to take Flan with you and go to the old compound in France. Remember if Bermuda appears call us."**_

_**"Hahah sure. will do!"** Yamamoto exclaimed as he teleported away. Once he left he looked at Ryhoei and Basil. As he pointed at Ryhoei he shouted **"You boxing freak go to Italy and warn the other families,"** Gokudera continued **" after your done go to Enma in New york. Also is the school protected?"**_

_**" Gottcha! Dont worry Gokudera, its protected plus hes with his werewolf pals to help him to the extreme!"** After he had teleported Gokudrea glanced at Basil. **" I want you, Dino, and Lal to go look around Switzerland and than those farms in china. Ill be at base reviewing the video so once your done report to me there."**_

_With a simple nod Basil quickly left. **"Now all that leaves is the camp ground near Mount Rushmore,"** Gokudera said quietly._

_ It was a camp ground…well it used to be until the Vendice got there and killed innocent people but its also where Hana a fellow shifter was held hostage, tortured,and nearly beaten to death. If it wasnt for Colonnello who found her in store house on time the poor girl wouldve been dead by now. Even tll this day she still has nightmares but even after all that it was still there standing so with a little inside help people were told it was a flu and that they 'cleaned up the mess' so pretty much after that it was reopened to the public._

_**" Ill do it "** replied Hibari._

_**"Wait Hibari! I know your strong and all but, at least bring Fon with you!"** shouted and very tired looking Gokudera. To Hibari this sight would be considered laughable but, than again this is Hibari were talking about so he just simple glared. **"herbivore are you implying that I'm weak? Because if you are I'll bite you to death for your stupid ideas or suggestions."**_

_With another sigh he grimly thought 'geez he's worse then that other cloud guardian from the CEDEF.' "**Look, Hibari it wasn't a suggestion. It was an ord-"** right before he had the chance to finish Hibari had already teleported._

* * *

_~**END OF FLASHBACK**~_

_'tch damn herbivore who does he think he is giving me orders . Just because hes the damned right hand man supposedly it gives him the right to give orders and expects the others to follow in place of the boss. tch Yea right.'_

As he got to the forest Hibari hid within the bushes waiting... just itching to bite some herbivores as soon as possible. As he stepped closer he decided it was now or never so with his tonfas out he charged into the campground. After a quick search of the campgrounds he went inside the huge cabin. But after he went through the doors his bloodlust had skyrocketed as he took in the sight before him for was sickening.

On the floor was two pair of families. Two beautiful mothers, two handsome strong looking fathers, and then three kids from each of the families were all drunk dry with only two puncture wounds on there necks and slit throats. It was terrible the whole room was disoriented and had blood dripping from the walls one might even say it wouldve looked like a horror flim but, sadly it was reality.

With his fists tight on his tonfas Hibari really wanted to bit- no kill someone for doing this horrible deed. As calmly as he could he lifted the familys up and rearranged it so that each family member was with there own and said a prayer. After he did so he fled to outside_ 'those damn herbivores are going to pay!'_ after a few minutes to clear his head Hibari took out his phone and dialed a certain storm guardians number as fast as he could.

As if the man had a sixth sense or was rather expexting him Gokudera shouted through the phone **" Damnit! Do you have any idea how much trouble I'll be in if tenth finds out that I let you go on your own without backup! I know you don't value your sorry hide, but-**

**"Herbivore its worse than we thought they left a massacre... ten dead"** Hibari interrupted. That should put a stop to the annoying lecture the herbivore was about to give. After a few minutes of an awkward silence it was staring to get on Hibaris nerves and he was about to say something when Gokudera spoke again **"ten?'**

**"Didn't you hear me herbivore? It was the usual the victims were drained dry with slit throats and puncture wounds... There was six children."** after he finshed he could hear loud cruising in Italian over the phone.

**"Bastard! Is there any sign of him no screw it! don't do a damned thing till we get there! Ill gather some men so stay out of sight and wait till we get there. Do you understand me? Don't go on your own, do you hear me!And that's an order!"**

As a flash of lightning flashed in the oppisite direction of Hibaris gaze. it aparred to be happening nearby in the forest next over.** "damn."** Hibari said without thinking but then again..there might be people he could bite to death and that though alone made Hibari smirk.

**"what?"** Demanded Gokudera. **"Whats going on?" "Hibari!"**

As another flash of lightning appared Hibari narrowed his eyes. **"somethings…..wrong."** as he looked at the direction it was coming from he noticed it wasnt from the sky but the ground, '_so it must be someone powerfull..hmm interesting.'_ **"Ill call you back herbivore." "Hibari don-"**

After Hibari pressed the end button he trasported in the direction the lightning was happening. As he held his tofas Hibari hid in nearby trees slowly making his way through the brunt wood and fallen limbs as he edged close enough to hear the mans voice but, not close enough to be able to be seen as he hid behind a trunk.

**"You left them still alive!**The man yelled**."I had to go back and finish your job!**

Hibari had stiffen either they were apart of the Vendice or he'd bump into some mortals on a murderes rampage.

**"We recived our orders"** the man continued.** "The humans were all supposed to die."**

_**The Vendice**_.A mortal never refers to themselfs as to his own kind as _humans._ As the rage came to the surface Hibari tried to get in control and stay calm. But his willpower was fading fast as his grip on his tonfas tightened. So before attacking he needed to know how many herbivores there were so he can bite them **ALL** _t_o death. As a female voice spoke it was so quite he couldnt quiet catch it but, for some strange reason Hibari had this bubbling sinsation in his lower stomach but this was no way he should be reacting to the enemy this way.

As her voice got louder he heard her final declaration. **"I can no longer do this."** Was she rebelling?Hibaris heart jumped, if he caught her she would be able to tell them all sorts of information.

**"You must follow orders!"**the man snapped**."I only wished to spare the children. There was no reason for all of them to die,"**she argued.

**"You have failed to follow orders,"** he growled** "Chrome, you must pay for the consequences."**

**contuined...hopefully?**

* * *

**cliffhanger!Agian!Thanks to those who review!Finally chrome and hibari meet!And whats going to happen to chrome?will the guys get there in time?will tsuna and reborn pop up soon? will we see any pervs?many more questons and more! **


	7. Chapter 7 : Meet Chrome part 3

_After Hibari pressed the end button he transported in the direction the lightning was happening. As he held his tonfas Hibari hid in nearby trees slowly making his way through the brunt wood and fallen limbs as he edged close enough to hear the mans voice but, not close enough to be able to be seen as he hid behind a trunk._

_**"You left them still alive! The** man yelled. **"I had to go back and finish your job!**_

_Hibari had stiffen either they were apart of the Vendice or he'd bump into some mortals on a murders rampage._

_**"We received our orders"** the man continued.** "The humans were all supposed to die."**_

_**The Vendice**.A mortal never refers to themselves as to his own kind as humans. As the rage came to the surface Hibari tried to get in control and stay calm. But his willpower was fading fast as his grip on his tonfas tightened. So before attacking he needed to know how many herbivores there were so he can bite them **ALL** to death. As a female voice spoke it was so quite he couldn't quiet catch it but, for some strange reason Hibari had this bubbling sensation in his lower stomach but this was no way he should be reacting to the enemy this way._

_As her voice got louder he heard her final declaration. **"I can no longer do this."** Was she rebelling? Hibaris heart jumped, if he caught her she would be able to tell them all sorts of information._

_**"You must follow orders! "**the man snapped. **"I only wished to spare the children. There was no reason for all of them to die," **she argued._

_**"You have failed to follow orders,"** he growled** "Chrome, you must pay for the consequences."**_

_**continued...hopefully?**_

**a/n: sorry for the long flash back but its super important! Also as promised i refixed it the next morning but, sorry if it still sucks :/ Also thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and ppl who put this as there favs! But id like to thank Mayanmoonflower bc without your reviews I would of just deleted this story and many more. anyways now with the story!**

* * *

**"No."** Her voice trembled as she tried to plea. **" Demon spade, please."**

The fear in her sweet whimpering voice made Hibaris gut clench and for some strange reason he wanted to bite to death who ever caused this sweet little herbivore pain and protect her. Humph, Hibari protect a _vendice_? Yea right she deserved to die.

"**Chrome. This is your third act of disobedience,"** shouted the man in a boomed voice. **"I have made my decision. You shall be banished!" "No!"** Chrome cried in an anguished plea. The pain in her voice was more than Hibari could ever bear in his life time.

_'Damnit.'_ he would save her he decided as he retook his tonfas out ( from wherever they were hiding no one knows for certain) as he tried to rethink the situation. _'Ok there are only two vendice herbivores. The male called Demon Spade and the female Chrome.'_ Hibari figured he'd teleport behind the male herbivore and bite him to death (turn him to dust) grab the female herbivore teleport her to Fon ( he was possibly nearby judging by how Gokudera wanted him to be paired up with the arcobaleno tutor) and thoroughly question her.

* * *

Just as he was about to zoom in on his pray. A flash of light blinded him as he slammed into a nearby tree. If he couldn't see how in the hell could he bite the herbivore to death? But than again this is Hibari we're talking about so with a smirk gracing his handsome features he urged his body to move forward. As Chromes cries priced around him he felt as if her screams were taring though him. Feeling his resolve grow stronger Hibari marched forward towards the blinding light. But as he got closer he was staring to feel the warmth of a fire and…was that the smell of burning flesh? As the scent of it got more intense a sick feeling began to coil itself into Hibaris stomach as a sudden thought hit him. _'Did he set her on fire?'_

As he heard her scream again Hibari charged forward with all his might, snapping twigs and branches out of the way but, suddenly out of no where another flash of blinding light struck right in front of him even though the light was still blinding hibari was still trying to forceably open his eyes. While trying to fight aganist the pain in his eyes Hibari reopened his eyes seeing nothing but stars and the intense light blocking his view as he heard her scream. He turned his head towards the direction of it but, he was only met with a _boom_ as a blast of air whooshed aganist him, tossing him up into the air and throwing him up agianst a tree. With his head meeting the bark of the tree as his body collaspesed onto the ground.

As he laid there in a daze with his aching head the wheels had begain to turn.'_What the hell was that?some kind of bomb?'_ Even with his eyes shut hibari could still see stars aganist his eyelids as he sat up rubbing his eyes Hibari finally took noticed of his sourndings. It was raining threw the forest as if despritally trying to put out the fire as it slowly began to die down, which only had left the trees with a slight color of amber left from the scortching flames. Which only left the smoke covering the area because of the fearsome wind blowing harshly.

* * *

Once he stood up and got a better glance around he could slightly make out a deep pit in admist the he rushed to it as flash backs of his past came into mind of his ex-lover and child._'No this girl isnt_ _ her besides she died a long time ago. But this girls' not dead YET and this time i can still make it in time hopefully.' _He knew this yet still felt a terrible sense of loss but,why did he?Was it because of the vendices' mind tricks?He blinked a few times what if the vendice had managed to stay alive?

_'No thats not right, normally like any vampire the vendice would turn into dust with death. Maybe this herbivore must be a human or possiablly a vampire whoses still alive.'_ When upon closer inspection into the pit, Hibaris fears came to life for in the bottom was a soot-covered body. When Hibari took a closer look at the woman he could see that she was curled into a ball with the rain showering the dirt and mud off her delicate skin.

**"Herbivore"** he called to if if knowing he was going to do something she only managed a groan noting that she was indeeded still the rain contuined to wash away the filth Hibari couldnt help but stare at her remarkably unharmed, even beautiful body. As his eyes wondered over her he couldnt help but notice the way her skin was fare in color like a porlicen dolls or, that her legs were long giving off that shes tall but not as tall either, but the thing that got Hibari was her long purple locks reaching down to her waist.

* * *

And yet the stench of burnt flesh and blood filled his nostorals. The smell of the blood was strong,headly so much better than the blood works hes been used to and even though he was used to such smells upon aganist his will,his body reacted as his fangs threatened to come out from his gums. The poor woman had just got attacked and here he was wanting to bite her?He really must be such a cold hearted bastard he thought as he examened her body agian. When he did so he notcied burn marks on her back in two straight lines from the top of the shoulder blade to the bottom mid-way on her back._'What the hell?'_

**"Herbivore im going to take you to a healer"** Maybe Tsuna can help. In response the was no reply from the small woman._'damnit i better go.'_ As he lifted her up he felt a spark like none he had ever felt and it was then and there that he noticed her loveliness. Such fraglie elegance the woman had he'd never seen a woman like this before. And for some reason he had a need to claim her, to litterary bite her to death. After realzing this thought he roughly shook his head, '_nonsense this is the enemy for cring out loud'._

As he took his suit off and placed it over hips her eyes snapped open with widen horror.**"No!Dont touch me!"** but as she tried to move her back came into contact with Hibaris chest as she screamed out in pain as her final words of **"Dont...tou..ch..m..e"** filled the air as she finally gave into the darkness of consciousness.**"tch, damn herbivore dont tell me what to do,"** hibari grumbbled as he teleported to base.

**TO BE CONTUINED...WE'LL SEE FOR NOW**

* * *

**YAY XD CLIFFHANGER! OK I PROMISE AFTER THIS THE STORY WILL BE RATED R LOL FOR THE NUDEITY AND ETC ETC LOL SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK?DID I STAY TRUE TO THEIR CHARACTERS? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO CHROME? HOW WILL THE GANG HELP?MANY MANY QUESTIONS AND MANY MORE!CHIO!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Bonus chapter-Tsunas start

**a/n : ok guys im stuck will work from school and work! Ugh damn sorta writers block (only with some M writing)! But don't worry ill pull though and update when I can but in the meantime ill update my other story in the meantime as well as some bonus stuff here as well! So enjoy!**

**Bonus chapter! Tsunas awaking**

* * *

**_Tsunas life wasn't always so confusing and filled with darkness. He also wasn't always working as the head of a mafia family, raising a family, or fighting the vendice. In fact he wasn't always a vampire to start with! So here's a story that was not so long ago but long enough to be considered as one (at least to everyone)._**

**_The year was 1472 in Venice_**

_As a little town called jasmine was getting ready to settle for the night. One would almost say it was peaceful with the summer night breeze blowing past the trees. Yet this scene was unreal for it was unusually quiet during the night despite the villagers going to bed early for there was always some form of life walking about. Either it be an couple walking or an animal walking by there was at least some noise out yet there was only two lone shadows out in the distance at the foot of the entrance._

_All the windows were locked as well as the doors. But that all changed once the two shadows stepped foot into the village. Suddenly all the towns people were bustling about, as shops had opened. As the shadows stepped into the light of the fires the figures appeared to be of two men. One with rapped bandaged around his entire body, with a tap hat, while wearing black cloth around his body. The other male was a rather short fellow but was wearing the same entire as well as his companion minus the top hat._

_With each step they took it would seem they would appear invisible to the others as the walked. But they didn't really pay any mind to that for their destination was near in sight as they approached a old wooden house at the end of the village. Just as they approached the door the knocked once…no answer….twice…no answer. So instead of waiting any longer they broke down the door down and barged inside the home. As they checked each room they found nothing in sight not even a soul._

_**"Jager.. Do it,"** said the short one as he looked upon the bigger one. Soon after he had just said that the big one called jager closed his eyes. After a few minutes had passed he opened his eyes again and replied in response, **"There is a hidden basement in the main bedroom. That is where they're hiding."**_

_As they marched towards the main bedroom they found on the floor a simple blue rug underneath the bed. So without further a do they tossed the rug aside and lifted the hatch. To revel a woman shaking as she was squatting on the floor with her hands above her head. The woman was dressed in a simple green dress._

_**" You woman,"** said the short man as he pointed at the woman, **" you already know the rules yet you dare to break em? So for your insolence you shall pay… with your life as atonement. Do you accept? Or do we have to do this the hard way?"**_

_Moving her hands away from her face she looked them straight in the eyes. As her eyes were burning with passion and slight resentment she said, **" bite me."**_

_**" As you wish,"** said jager as he approached the woman, **"Bermuda do I do it now?" "Do as you wish,"** the man called Bermuda said as he left the scene._

_Once he did so he turned towards the woman and attacked. First he bit her neck as she screamed in pain and drank all her blood. Next he took out a knife and gutted her stomach as he too drank the blood all the while as she had stopped screaming but, was now using her hands to muffle her cries. Just as he had finished he did the final blow and left her almost soulless body on the ground._

_After making sure the coast was clear the almost lifeless__ woma__n,__ with all her left over strength was crawling to a little pile of hay. But upon closer expection the hay was on top of a ball of an blue blanket made from wool. As she tried her best to sit up she couldn't but, help to cough out blood. Yet this did not stop her as she had one hand on her stomach and the other reaching to pick up the ball of blue._

_After she had picked it up she removed the cloth which had revealed a little baby boy inside the blanket. As the woman spoke in hushed tones she said **"Im sorry my baby that mommy cant be with you anymore. If only your father were still alive (coughs blood) but, that was a hundred years ago. Haha I am such a failure I promised your father that I'd protect you yet I couldn't even do that.(coughs more blood plus has tears falling down her face) *sniffs* oh well, you'll be safe now everyone will treat you as a human just as they are and hopefully a new family will protect and love you now im sorry my love but, momma must go now and be with papa Giotto( coughs more blood) be good my little Tsuna."**_

* * *

**19 years later at a temple**

After being tossed from family to family since the orphanage years. Tsuna could say this was the closest he had to a family. He had his new mama Nana and his father Iemitsu Sawada (who he got his last name from). Yup he could say his life was perfect here in the temple with his family and his quiet life. You see he knows the truth to his parents death but, when he was little the towns people snapped out of the trance they were in and quickly sent him far away to another orphanage so, that he too wont suffer the fate his parents had. Yet each time his was adopted he would always run away so the orphanages would send him further and further each time. Until nana and iemitsu came and took him in and since then he has been living a peaceful quiet life as a monk. The only way he would venture out from his quiet land was to only travel to the nearby town.

So as always he went to town as usual but, he saw smoke appearing as he approached the town. So him being the coward he was, was going to turn back and tell his father but, suddenly he heard children screaming. So he immediately turned back and ran towards the town. But the sight before him made him unable to move for he saw houses on fire, blood everywhere as well as dead bodies on the floor. Just as was about to turn around to look some more he saw a short man walk his way.

**"You?! How did you survive? I thought we killed you and your family? Oh well I guess If you want a job done right you gotta do it yourself,"** the strange short man said as he attacked tsuna and drank his blood, **"Ha I wonder If god would be mad if turned one of his precious followers into damned bloodlust vampire? **_*grins*_ **Lets find out."**

As he finished the last of tsunas blood he quickly bit his own arm and bit a chunk. As the blood flowed he put tsunas moth toward it and forced him to drink. After the transfer was complete the small man left while laughing hysterically into the shadows as the village burned to ash.

Just as tsuna was about to black out he saw two feet that was a pair of black shoes? But, before closing his eyes he heard the stranger speak, **" A no good tsuna is always a no good tsuna. Gezz the number one hitman has to work with this? Oh well, hey kid congrats you're a new breed of vampire to be trained by the best hitman in the world glad to meet ya Tsuna from now on you shall be transformed into someone new.."**

* * *

**yup so thats tsunas side well some of it. did you guess who some of the people were?lol well im writting more bonuses so that itll be like an back story of the characters. just tell me whose story you want at the same time ill come up with ideas for (ahem) smut lol tll next time!**


	9. Chapter 9 : An angel?

**a/n : sorry it took forever but here it is! and its longer yay! now with the story.**

* * *

Hibari entered the side of blood works with the woman in his arms wrapped in his overcoat. If he had teleported inside it would of surely set off the alarms, which is why he is now standing in front of the glass door in the side parking lot. Since he couldn't reach his ID key he had to relay on whoever was monitoring the security cameras and hopefully who ever it was would hurry the hell up and open the door!

After he paused outside the glass door he had immidatly spotted Gokudera's wife, Haru as she came rushing down the hall at vampire speed. As she opened the door she quickly scanned the young women in Hibari's arms. **"You found a survivor?"** she asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

**"Hn."** he answered back. As Hibari stepped inside into the hall he told (more like stated to) Haru **" Im going to take her to the clinic, go alert Tsuna that im back."** With a pout the young woman looked at Hibari with slight anger in her light brown eyes and threw her tongue at him as she hissed, **"Of course I will baka, you didn't have to tell Haru desu!"**

Looking at the woman in his arms agian her eyes softened at the sight,** "Poor thing. Those bastards must have tortured her like Yuni. Did you find her at the cliff?"** After what seemed like forever (but than agian this is the cloud guardian)Hibari answered** "….no I found her elsewhere. She was attacked a few miles away from there in the nearby forest,"** after he finished he continued onward but paused midway when he heard Haru speak again, **"um, you didn't by chance see Hayato along the way did you? He teleported five minutes ago to the campground to met you."**

Instead of turning back to face her he just said,** "Must've missed him,"** and continued to hurry down the hallway. **"Tell Tsuna, ill be in the clinic."** Behind him, Haru let out an exasperated sigh as she chased after his heels. **"You didn't follow Hayato's orders again!"** she growled as her fangs popped out, **" I guess he is right. You do have a death wish after all"** she mocked. But it didn't faze Hibari since he practically didn't care what others said and besides he has to hurry and help the woman in his arms.

After he reached the foyer and turned left he thought back to what Haru had said and thought why would he want to die if he was going straight to hell anyways? He grummbled as he strode through some double doors and into the he passed the glass windows into the hallway he walked passed Tsuna who had emerged from his office. As soon as he saw what was in hibaris arms his eyes had widened at the sight of the injured woman. He knew the woman was on the way thanks to haru but he didnt think she'd be this bad! **"Shes barely alive! What happened?"**

**"She was attacked. Theres some wounds on her back,"** nodding his head in understanding Tsuna calmly said **"lets get doctor Shamal,"** as he banged on the door next to his office.

**"Yes sir."** Shamal peered out, than gasped.** "Oh dear!"** He said as he rushed beside them as they headed through the waiting room into the dark clinic. As Hibari laid the woman on her side on a sheet-covered gurney,he then made sure his coat covered up the essential areas while leaving the wounds on her back exposed. As Shamal was having a look at her wounds Tsuna asked **"So whats the story?"**

After Hibari explained the situation Dr. Shamal asked **"Does she have fangs?"** mentally face palming himself Hibari couldn't help but think how herbivoreish it was of him to forget an important thing. After checking and getting her cleaned up Dr. Shamal frowned as he fiddled with his coat **"These wounds are perfectly symmetrical. This sort of thing doesn't happen in a normal fight between any supernatural creatures."** As he inspected closer at the wound, Chrome had let out a whimper which in response caused Hibaris proctectiveness kicked in Hibari had mistakingly let out an animalist growl **"What are you doing pathetic herbivore? Shouldn't you be closing her wounds instead of opening them?!"**

As shamal drew in a shaky voice as he said **"Tsuna you should look at this"** Once Tsuna pushed Hibari away, his eyes became as big as saucers, **"what have you brought here?!"** Hibari was at a loss for words but none the less he told them about the argument he heard and that the womans name was Chrome. After what he heard he immediately connected the dots his face went pale. As Dr. Shamal shook his head in denial **"no just because her name is heavenly doesn't mean she's-..."**

Before he had the time to finish the doors swung open, all the men turned to the noise to see Kyoko rushing to the sink and washing her hands** "Why didn't you tell call me Tsuna-kun? I just heard about the injured woman. Haru-chan thinks she was tortured."**

As the males stayed tensed hoping what they were thinking wasn't true, **"why so quiet?(gasp) Hopefully she isn't dead is she?"** she said as she put on her gloves.

**"No,** answered tsuna, **"but we might want to call father Toimote." "Why?"** she asked then after a couple of seconds Kyokos eyes had widen at the realization of what he might be implying. **"You mean for Last Rites? Surely we can save her."** What happened next, was something no one could of predicted. As kyoko put her hand on the Chromes head in a protective manner, her eyes rolled up as she crippled to the floor.

**"Kyoko-chan!"**

**..._...TO BE CONTUINED..._**

* * *

**OH NO!POOR KYOKO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN AND WHAT ABOUT HIBARIS PROTECTIVE SIDE? DO THEY KNOW CHROMES AN ANGEL? HARU AND HAYATO ARE MARRIED!? WHY AM I ASKING THESE QUESTIONS? SO MANY AND MORE T'LL NEXT TIME!REMEMBER REVIEW!:)**


End file.
